The GrayLu Alphabet
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots of the Ice Mage and Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail and their experiences together. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please read and review!
1. A

**The GrayLu Alphabet**

"**A" is for the Apple which you once threw at my head.**

**-x-x-**

Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual over who was the most awesome, but the two of them were equal in power.

"Gray you ice freak," Natsu cursed and took the shards of ice out of his muffler. His hair had snowflakes in it and he wasn't about to melt them and end up soaked.

"Shut it you burnt chicken." Gray's lips lifted into a smirk. In reality though, he was less than happy about how hot it was due to the pink haired bastard. Suddenly, the heat disappeared and he sighed in relief. "Ah, that's better."

"Gray, your clothes!"

Gray looked down and his eyes widened when he saw his bare torso. "Whoa!" He then moved to the table where Lucy was. "Hey Lucy, can I borrow your underwear?"

"What?!" Lucy grabbed the closest object and flung it at him.

Gray was agile enough to use his ice magic in time to turn the apple into a popsicle. He held it up and licked it while looking at the blonde celestial mage. "Thanks for the treat." He walked off before she could throw more. He couldn't help but to think that her flushed cheeks resembled the skin of the apple in his hand. Maybe he would have a bite of that later too.

**-x-x-**


	2. B

**Title: The GrayLu Alphabet**

"**B" is for the first Birthday that I wished we celebrated alone.**

**-x-x-**

Today was July 1st and it was his girlfriend's birthday. He had already known about the day since she joined the guild the year before. The problem though, was that everyone kept on getting in his way!

He woke up early in the morning, deciding to create her a breakfast in bed special since he wasn't the type to make warm food. He made sure to tip toe out of bed and slipped his clothes back on since Lucy still didn't like it when he stood stark naked in the middle of her home. He grabbed the pink heart patterned apron with frills and lace hanging near the fridge and tied it behind his back. He grabbed whatever he thought would be of use and started cracking some eggs. He smiled to himself when he imagined how the whole thing would go down.

_Gray slowly placed the tray on her night stand and smiled at how good it looked. He wasn't the greatest cook of all, but he practiced enough to have a few burns on his hands. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleeping face. "Lucy..." His heart skipped a beat when a smile appeared on her face and his name was whispered from her soft plump lips. It wouldn't be bad to have a taste right? He leaned down and softly touched her lips with his own. He felt warmth spread through his body. She was going to kill him one day with that smile of hers. "Lucy...wake up." He smiled as she tossed and turned. His eyes gleamed mischievously and leaned towards her ear. "Wake up or else I'll leave love bites in obvious places."_

_Lucy's eyes opened quickly. "I-I'm up!"_

_Gray smirked. That always did the trick. "Good morning love." He kissed her sweetly._

"_Good morning you freezing bastard."_

"_Wait what?" That wasn't expected._

Gray shook his head as he was kicked out of dream land when he heard the door being pounded under an angry fist.

"Open the damn door you icicle bitch!" Natsu kept on pounding.

"I can always just knock down the door," Erza suggested from behind it.

"Gray...?"

_Crap. _

Lucy yawned, her hair down and slightly messy. She still had her pink silk pajamas on and answered the door to see a grinning Natsu, Happy and Erza. They all greeted her happily and told her happy birthday before he could.

Gray felt his blood boil as he was forced to make a larger portion for the guests that gathered around their dining table. He made sure to make Natus's food extra icy.

Sadly for Gray, it didn't stop there. Everywhere they went, it was crowded. They would walk down the street and people would come up to Lucy to greet her. When they got to the guild, no one would leave them alone. When they went out for dinner, some of the gang was still there. They even followed them home until Gray finally exploded and slammed the door in their faces.

"Gray?" Lucy looked at him with concern in her blue eyes. "What's wrong? You've been in a bad mood all day."

"It's just that I uh..." He blushed, realizing his mistake. "I wanted for us to...celebrate alone."

Lucy smiled at him. "There's always next year." She squeaked when he picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Or we can just celebrate now." He winked at her, making her face turn red. Gray was already naked and effortlessly carried her to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. It's 4 A.M. and I should be sleeping.**


End file.
